


Fixed

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never felt this way before; never thought he would know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

He never could keep a straight head around her. She'd pretty much upended his thoughts the moment she'd walked into his life - or, to be more truthful, the moment he'd accidentally stumbled into hers. He'd never felt that way about any of the girls in Zanarkand - he'd had so much fun with groupies, had adored them, but he hadn't loved any of them. Came close a few times, or so he'd thought, but they were still... they were too into themselves, most of the time. They were fun, sometimes sweet, but he'd never really clicked with any of them.

Yuna he'd more or less known from the off was different. He could see girls he'd known before reflected in Lulu's contained attitude and Rikku's bounce and energy, but there was something about Yuna, something like innocence but not quite so naive, something he adored and hadn't known before.

He couldn't place it, but it was the reason he couldn't give a crap about anyone else while sharing a room with her. The others didn't really seem to mind, which was a relief, because he'd have fought for the right to curl up against her while she slept.

Everything about her was beautiful; made him happy despite the whole world being upside down from all he'd known before, Blitzball a peculiar aside. If he weren't so tired from the orgasm beforehand he'd probably have spent hours awake, just looking at her. The moles on her back, light scars up and down her arms and legs from fighting... part of him wanted to protect her, the other part was proud to bursting that she could fight - genuinely fight, defending herself when necessary, healing his ass whenever he got in trouble...

He settled back down against the sheets, ignoring the arm going numb beneath him as he hooked the other around her waist. Here the skin was smooth; a few faint stretch marks from when she'd been growing up, but none of the framework of scars glittering over the rest of her limbs.

And even if she was a fighter, she was still soft here; soft breasts, soft stomach, soft between her thighs... none of the hardness he was used to in Zanarkand girls, city life meaning they all starved or worked out for bodies like Yuna's, weren't given it by a lack of options and the need to walk almost everywhere.

He closed his eyes, burying his head in her hair. Soft here, too; and, ridiculously, he was kind of relieved that it just smelt like sweat and dust from the path they'd been walking. No overwhelming soaps or gels, just her.

He'd felt it while he was inside her, this longing to just bury himself in her and never leave. To be with her forever, protecting her, watching over her.

He'd never wanted to be with one person for the rest of his life, had watched everyone he'd loved leave him when he was younger and assumed he'd be the same with anyone who loved him.

But he didn't want to leave Yuna.

Her hand shifted lazily to clutch his own, everything about her on the verge of sleeping, but still awake enough to be aware of his hand on her stomach.

"Stay," she murmured.

"As long as I can."

It was a promise he intended to keep.

"Maybe longer."

.

The End


End file.
